


Venger Bear

by kari2171



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bot Feels, Fathers Day, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kari2171/pseuds/kari2171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by calacious' story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1147027">Bartony</a></p></blockquote>





	Venger Bear

VengerBear

“Sir, your presence is requested in your lab.” JARVIS said.

“What did the three amigos get up to this time?” Tony asked the AI.  “Butterfingers break another blender pitcher? Dummy empty the fire extinguisher? U hiding in the corner afraid of storm troopers again?”

“Nothing like that Sir. Your presence is simply requested.”

“JARVIS, it’s been a very long day topping off an extremely long week.  It can’t wait?”

“I feel it would really be in your best interest to come now sir.”

Tony was already heading to the elevator.  JARVIS never asked him for something that wasn’t important.  Tony was just tired.  Between the end of quarter board meeting and portals spewing out ooze throwing aliens (Thanks Reed Richards) and Steve getting over protective after Tony closed the portal by overcharging his repulsors (JARVIS got the suit back on line well before he hit the ground.  Well, seconds before he hit the ground) and finding a new venue for the annual Maria Stark benefit concert after Madison Square Gardens was landed on by one of the dead ooze spewing aliens, Tony just wanted the week to be over. 

Entering the lab, Tony saw his three favorite bots huddled around a fabrication machine. There didn’t seem to be anything broken or on fire anyway.  Then Tony saw the hologram beside the bots.  It featured a drawing, obviously a Steve Rogers  original, of Tony holding one of his repulsor boots with Dummy’s camera peering over his right shoulder, U and Butterfingers in the foreground looking on and a computer screen over Tony’s left side showing what must be what Steve imagined JARVIS to look like. (There was a resemblance to William Powell in the Thin Man.) Underneath was a flashing banner that read “Happy Father’s Day” followed by “JARVIS, Dummy, U, and Butterfingers.”

Tony asked, “How? Why?”

“While you were in California attending the Board meeting, Captain Rogers would come down to the lab to keep us company.  He and I had many stimulating conversations.  In one of them, he mentioned how holidays had changed since he was a child and father’s day was mentioned. Dummy suggested to me that we needed to celebrate with you sir.  I hope we haven’t overstepped or presumed too much.”

“No, I… No. Not too much. Just right.”  He had always felt like these bots were his family, but they had never so explicitly told him that they felt the same. “I love it. Thank you boys. J, please save the e-card to my private server and back up to the Malibu mainframe.”

“Yes sir.  Would you like to see your present now?”

“There’s more?”

“Yes sir. Happy father’s day.” At that, the bots backed away showing a medium sized teddy bear on the fabrication unit.

 

“We saw how much care you put into making everyone else’s snuggle bears and felt you deserved one too.  I made sure that it is set to your particular biological signals, U and Butterfingers chose the style of his face and the brown of his fur.  Dummy picked out the red jacket and gold bow tie.”

“He’s great but I don’t understand...”

“Given my research into gift giving, the gift should be something the recipient wants but may not feel comfortable acquiring for themselves.  Is this not appropriate?”

“It’s not that. I just didn’t think I needed one, I already had all of you.”

JARVIS took a moment before responding.

“As much as the bots may enjoy being patted or oiled, we do understand that humans often need something soft to hug.  We all remember when you tried to teach Butterfingers to shake hands and you ended up with 3 broken bones. We know you love us sir, and this is a way we can show we love you too.”

Tony didn’t know what to say, so he walked up to the bear.  The animal reached out his little arms and when Tony picked him up he grabbed on and held tight. Jarvis had even gotten the smell right, like fresh baked chocolate chip cookies, just like when the original Jarvis would have a plate ready when he came home from school. 

“It’s perfect.  Every time I hug him, I’m hugging you guys too, OK? I know I yell at you too much, but I really do love you all.”

“Thanks you sir. The feeling is mutual. I understand that you were about to retire for the evening sir. Dummy was insistent that you receive your gift while it still was father’s day.”

“I’m not so tired anymore.  How about a lab movie night? Dummy, get the couch ready, all the blankets and pillows need fluffing.  Butterfingers’ I would love a smoothie, Mango flavored please.  U, I think it’s your turn to pick the movie.”

Tony took his bear to the coach and the rest of his family soon followed.  As the opening of Wall-E started to play, Tony looked at the bear in his arms and said, “I think your name is going to be Venger.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by calacious' story [Bartony](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1147027)


End file.
